Cinta antara Bakpao dan Es
by citraa
Summary: Apakah mereka bisa bersatu ditengah konflik keluarga mereka? Apakah keluarga yang berkonflik itu bisa bersatu setelah kedatangan makhluk jeli yang mematikan?/ humor garing/RnR
1. Chapter 1

=======Cinta Antara Bakpao dan Es

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto sama pembuat film Cool Gel Attack, author lupa *sujud sembah*

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(semuanye kayaknye pada OOC) , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe, humor garing.

Nih fic terinspirasi dari film thailand Cool Gell Attack. Sumpah tuh film lawak abis. Yang buat makan ape sih sampe bisa segokil itu. Author sebenernya mau make pair ShikaTema, karena Shika gapunya adek, jadi ganti ItaTema aje ye. Gapapa kan? Pliss dont hit me. Mbekmbek *dilempar bakiak* disini make bahasa gaul. Gak pake EYD EYD-an.

.

.

.

.

"Fugaku, ane gak nyangka, ane bisa bangun nih pabrik dampingan ama pabrik lu," ujar bapak-bapak berambut merah kepada bapak-bapak berambut hitam yang berada disampingnya. Dia melihat pabrik buatan mereka yang telah kokoh berdiri dengan bangga.

"Iya Ge, jadi terharu gue. Persahabatan kita dari SMA ampe kebawa sampe kite punye anak ye," bapak-bapak yang bernama Fugaku itu masih asik berkutat dengan rokoknya.

"Iye, dari lu ngejar-ngejar Mikoto ye, ampe Si sule lahir."

"Iya lu juga dari naik sepeda ontel berdua bareng Karura Kush Kush Hotahai. Name anak bungsu gua bukan Sisule tapi Sasuke."

Mereka sedang asik bernostalgia bersama sampai ada teriakan dari istri mereka berdua mengagetkan mereka.

"Enak aje lu nyante-nyante gue mati-matin ngangkut es batu!" teriak Mikoto istri Fugaku, sambil membawa es batu hasil produksi pabrik mereka.

"Panggang bakpao lu!" bentak Karura kemudian menarik Kazekage kembali ke pabrik mereka.

"Lu ngadon nya pake goyangan dong." titah anak sulung keluarga Kazekage kepada sang adik berambut cokelat.

"Udah yee, lu kagak liat apa ini pantat gue udah bergoyang daritadi." omel sang adik. Dia emosi, perasaan goyangnye udah maksimal, masih dibilang kurang.

Temari menghidupkan musik dangdut, yang membuat semua orang yang berada disitu bergoyang-goyang.

"Dad, bagi satu yak bakpao rasa coklutnya!" ujar anak kedua keluarga Kazekage sambil mengambil bakpao dari loyang.

"Kagak bisa! Kerja dulu!" bentak sang ibu kemudian mengambil bakpao yang masih hangat dari tangan putera-nya.

"Ah pelit!" teriak sang anak sebal kemudian pergi.

"Lah? Ngambek." anak ketiga Kazekage mengomentari perbuatan sang kakak, sambil tetep mengisi adonan bakpao dengan isi kacang hijau.

"Temari buangin sampah yak!" perintah sang ibu. Temari menuruti keinginan sang ibu , kebetulan tong sampah rumahnya berada diperbatasan rumah Kazekage dan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Otomatis dia bisa dong ya, ngeliat anak sulung keluarga Uchiha dari jauh. Sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya manja gitu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, es batunya ude beku belon?" tanya Mikoto sambil melihat putera-nya yang sedang meletakan air untuk dibuat es batu.

"Belum mami."

"Itachi buangin sampah!" teriak Fugaku. Itachi dengan semangat menurutinya karena otomatis dia bisa melihat sang gebetan disebelah rumah. Ecieee.

.

.

.

Temari yang sedang mengorek-ngorek sampah, bukan sedang mencari sesuap nasi kok, tapi sedang mencari kalungnya yang jatoh.

"Ehem." ucap Itachi sok oke, sambil mengatur belahan rambutnya yang udah lurus kayak jalur Gaza.

"Eh? Bang Itachi." ujar Temari sambil mengatur rambutnya yang sedikit hancur kayak abis kena angin topan.

"Lagi ape neng?" tanya Itachi dengan suara yang dibuat nge-bass gimana gitu. Yang ade malah kayak suare orang yang baru keselek biji jengkol.

"Nyari kalung bang, tadi jatuh."

"Abang bantu nyariin yak."

Temari hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sok malu, padahal biasenye die malu-maluin kalo didepan Itachi. Akhirnya,setelah Itachi bongkar-bongkar tong sampah, tuh kalung ternyata masih nyangkut dibaju Temari.

'Grrrr, kalo aja die nih bukan gebetan gue, udah gue jadiin es batu kali.' batin Itachi dongkol, karena bajunya terkena sampah bakpao yang berasal dari sampah buangan Temari. Udah capek-capek ngobok-ngobok tong sampah eh malah tuh kalung nyantol dibaju Temari.

"Temari!" teriak Karura dari dalem rumah.

Temari bergegas masuk kedalam rumah, setelah kiss-bye dengan Itachi tentunya.

.

.

.

.

"Pa, omset kite begimane?" tanya Karura penasaran saat melihat Kazekage sedang menghitung uang hasil dagang Bakpao-nya malem ini.

"Meningkat. HUAHUAHUAHU."

"Ternyate mindahin arah cerobing bakpao bikin hoki ye." komen Kankuro sambil menyantap bakpao coklutnya.

Tawa Kazekage menggema diikuti oleh anak-anak dan istrinya.

.

.

.

"Omset kite menurun nih." ujar Mikoto cemberut sambil menghitung duit.

"Kok bisa mami?" tanya Sasuke heran. Perasaan die udah berusaha keras deh, ampe rambut yang kayak pantat ayam tuh beku gara-gara buat es batu mulu.

"Belakangan ini es batu banyak yang kagak jadi. Karena akhir-akhir ini ditempat kite agak panas." curhat Mikoto disambut dengusan panjang dari dua anaknya.

"Besok kite selidiki, kenape tempat kite jadi panas." ujar Fugaku kemudian memilih tidur.

.

.

.

.

Bakpao hasil produksi keluarga Kazekage diberi label Bakpao Gaara Unyu. Bakpao itu cukup terkenal karena rasanya yang maknyus. Selain itu juga cukup gede. Harganya juga terjangkau.

Keluarga Kazekage sedang keteteran menerima pesanan, asap yang keluar dari cerobong asap mereka lebih banyak dari biasanya. Akibatnya Temari, Gaara, dan Kankuro keteteran sekaligus kepanasan. Keringatpun bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Jadi jangan salah apabila bakpao buatan mereka agak asin sedikit.

Sementara es batu buatan keluarga Uchiha, mengalami penurunan omset mendadak. Mikoto yang sedang menjemur kasur kaget melihat asap pabrik bakpao milik Kazekage langsung mengenai pabrik es batu mereka.

Kemudian segala omel-omelan hendak diarahkan ke keluarga Kazekage. Dia menuju kerumah Kazekage dengan emosi tingkat kecamatan.

"Woi Kage!" teriak Mikoto dari depan pabrik bakpao milik Kazekage.

Gaara yang kebetulan sedang melamun menghadap keluar jendela mendengar teriakan itu dan memanggil Karura.

"Mami, liat dah, tuh bibi Mikoto teriak-teriak." ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk Mikoto yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Karura kemudian keluar dari pabriknya, dan menghampiri Mikoto.

"Eh itu maksudnye ape?" sembur Mikoto saat Karura sudah berada dihadapannya sambil menunjuk kearah cerobong asap pabrik Karura yang mengarah kepabrik es batu milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Emang kenape sih?" ujar Karura gak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran Mikoto. Perasaan tuh cerobong normal-normal aje deh.

"Asap dari bakpao lu yang kagak enak itu bikin es produksi gue jadi lama jadinye."

"Enak aje, es lu tuh pake air mentah bekas kobokan." omel Karura sambil berkacak pinggang dia tidak terima mendengar bakpao hasil produksinya dihina.

"Bakpao lu pake daging gelonggongan ye." Mikoto yang terus nyolot membuat Karura menjadi dongkol. Sambil teriak dia menarik rambut Mikoto. Kemudian terjadilah perkelahian kedua ibu-ibu itu.

"Woy apa-apaan dah nih." ujar Kazekage yang tiba-tiba datang meleraikan pertengkaran diantara mereka. Tak lama Fugaku bersama Sasuke dan Itachi dateng. Melihat keadaan nyokap mereka yang kayak habis kena tsunami.

"Istri lu ngata-ngatain bakpao buatan gue." teriak Karura sambil menggerakan tangannya hendak mencakar Mikoto, untunglah tangan Karura ditarik oleh Kazekage. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro dateng dengan hebohnya.

"Eh lu duluan yang mulai ye!" bentak Mikoto gak terima.

"Udah baikkan dulu aje." saran Fugaku sambil menjabat tangan Kazekage dan tersenyum.

"Kagak bise, lu lihat Fugaku, liat tuh cerobong asap!" ujar Mikoto sambil menunjuk cerobong asap keluarga Kazekage.

"Jadi selame ini, yang buat omset gue menurun itu gare-gare cerobong asap bakpao lu yang langsung kena pabrik es gue ye." bentak Fugaku sambil mendorong Kazekage.

"Ets kenape dorong-dorong nih!" Kazekage tidak terima balas mendorong Fugaku.

"Lu ubah kagak tuh cerobong lu, kalo kagak awas aje!" ancam Mikoto.

"Kalau kagak gimane?" Karura menantang Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar bakpao daging gelonggongan." ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lu boleh ngina gue, tapi jangan ngina bakpao Gaara Unyu gua." Kazekage sok oke, sambil menunjuk kearah Mikoto.

"Ubah dulu cerobong asap," pinta Fugaku dengan nada sedikit melembut.

"Ogah, arah sebelah kiri itu hoki. Buktinya untung gua dua kali lipat dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Sontoloyo! Curang lu! Gara-gara lu es batu gue jadi merosot omsetnya!" bentak Fugaku sambil menatap Kazekage tajam.

"Kagak mau!" Kazekage tetap kukuh dengan pendapatnya. Akhirnya terjadi lah adu mulut antara keduaa keluarga itu. Gaara dan Kankuro Vs Sasuke, Karura vs Mikoto, dan Kazekage vs Fugaku. Sementara Itachi dan Temari hanya melihat kelakuan ayah,ibu serta adik-adik mereka.

"Enak aje lu ngata-ngatain bakpao gue, dasar pantat ayam lu!" bentak Kankuro sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"Daripade lu, melambai lu! Maenan nya boneka!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima.

"Ketek kobra lu! Daripada lu jomblo permanen!" omel Kankuro.

"Yoi, kagak laku!" timpal Gaara.

"Lihat tuh celak dimate lu! Blepotan. Sok oke!" Sasuke mengomentari penampilan Gaara.

"Es batu lu pake air kobokan aja bangga!" bentak Karura ke Mikoto.

"Bakpao lu pake formalin!"

"Gue gak nyangka sahabat gue dari SMA jahat banget sama pabrik es gue!"

"Lu yang jahat! Mulai sekarang kita putus!" ujar Kazekage dengan nada serius.

"Lu kate kita pacaran apa? Persahabatan kita putus!" Fugaku dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Itu jatah gue yang ngucapin gue kok lu ambil sih?" Kazekage sewot, padahal dia maunya dia mengucapkan kata-kata persahabatan kita putus biar kesannya keren gitu tapi kenapa malah Fugaku yang ngucapin duluan.

"Suka-suka gue dong!"

"Oke fine!" ujar Kazekage sambil kembali ke pabrik bakpaonya disusul oleh Karura, Kankuro dan Gaara.

Fugaku hanya terdiam, kemudian kembali kepabrik es miliknya diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Mikoto. Sementara Temari dan Itachi hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan keluarga mereka.

"Bang, kok jadi runyam yak masalahnye?" tanya Temari dengan tampang sedih.

"Iya nih Neng, tapi abang tetap suka ama eneng kok." Itachi gombal, membuat Temari klepek-klepek.

"Eh kompor Hitachi, jangan ngedeketin anak gua lagi!" ujar Karura sambil menarik tangan Temari memasuki pabrik bakpaonya.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit sebel dengan sikap ibu Temari. Yang paling sebel sih dipanggil Kompor Hitachi. Muka cakep begini kok disama-samain ama kompor.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?

.

.

.

.

TBC

garing yak? lanjut apa ga ya? :/


	2. Chapter 2

=======Cinta Antara Bakpao dan Es=======

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto sama pembuat film Cool Gel Attack, author

lupa *sujud sembah*

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(semuanye kayaknye pada OOC) , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe, humor garing, bahasa alien yang ane bikin asal.

Nih fic terinspirasi dari film thailand Cool Gell Attack. Sumpah tuh film lawak abis. Yang buat makan ape sih sampe bisa segokil itu. Author sebenernya mau make pair ShikaTema, karena Shika gapunya adek, jadi ganti ItaTema aje ye. Gapapa kan? Pliss dont hit me. Mbekmbek *dilempar bakiak* disini make bahasa gaul. Gak pake EYD EYD-an.

.

.

.

.

"GAARA NYUUU... GAARA NYUUU!" teriak Kazekage sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Kali ini dia sedang mengelilingi komplek untuk menjajakan bakpao Gaara Unyu buatannya. Orang komplek lebih mengenal bakpao Kazekage dengan nama Gaara Nyu. Sumpah ye, pas Kazekage teriak-teriak jajain tuh bakpao dia kayak orang kebakaran jenggot waktu ngomong GAARA tapi kemudian kayak orang kejepit pintu dengan bibir yang sengaje dimonyong monyongin waktu ngomong NYU nya. Kasian ckck

"Bang! GaaraNyu nya 5 ye." teriak ibu komplek berpakaian compang camping, giginya penuh dengan jigong.

"Iye mpok, mau rase ape?"

"Rasamu, rasa mereka, rasa kita, rasa cinta, sama rasa galau bang hahaha." tawa ibu itu membuat Kazekage spot jantung. Mana tuh jigong ibu itu pada muncrat lagi.

"Kagak ade mpok, yang ade ntu rasa kacang hijau, kacang hijau item, coklat,daging sapi,daging ayam, strawberry, sama kacang tanah, ntu doang. Mane ade rasa kamu rasa mereka, ngawur nih ibunya." omel Kazekage didepan ibu itu, sumpah dia gedek ngeliat tuh ibu-ibu, mana sering ketawa tiba-tiba yang ngagetin lagi, kayak kunti aje.

"Ngahahahaha." Ibu itu masih tertawa, membuat Kazekage eneg ngeliat tuh ibu-ibu. Apa salah bunda mengandung (?)

"Apa sih? Tawa mulu lo." omel Kazekage semakin eneg ngeliat tuh tampang ibu-ibu. Udahlah kagak jadi beli, nahan-nahan pula.

"Pokoknya ane maunya beli rasamu rasa mereka bang!" teriak tuh ibu-ibu sambil nahan Kazekage biar kagak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kagak ade. Budek lu! Mau gua korek kuping lu pake tusuk gigi. Nih nih nih liat nih bikin esmosi lu ye." Kazekage ngomong sambil muncrat. Tangannya ngacung-ngacungin tusuk gigi ke muke tuh ibu. Tapi tuh ibu malah ketawa lagi.

"Ngahahahaha." Ibu itu mulai mengobrak abrik dagangan Kazekage.

"Udeh ye, lo gua end!" Kazekage hendak jalan tapi kemudian ditarik oleh ibu-ibu itu.

Kemudian ibu-ibu berambut merah lewat. Dia heran melihat Kazekage yang ditarik-tarik oleh ibu-ibu yang terkenal gila dikampungnya.

"Eh bang GaaraNyu!" teriak ibu-ibu itu.

"Ape mpok Kushina? Tolongin aye nape?"

"Bilang aje, rasamu ada disana." ujar Kushina sambil menunjuk asal. Sialnya malah kearah Fugaku yang sedang mendorong gerobak es batunya.

"Bu, rasamu ada disana!" teriak Kazekage spontan menunjuk Fugaku. Fugaku yang heran melihat Kazekage menunjuk kearahnya langsung berteriak. Sementara ibu-ibu gila itu langsung menuju kearah Fugaku.

"Ape lu nunjuk-nunjuk? Kagak sopan lu!" teriak Fugaku sambil hendak melemparkan es batunya dengan emosi.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kushina, Kazekage pun mengayuh sepedanya secepat kilat, kemudian kembali menjajakan GaaraNyu miliknya dengan hati yang tenang telah terlepas dari orang gila anarkis tadi.

Sementara Fugaku? Dia masih sibuk adu argumentasi dengan ibu-ibu yang kagak waras itu.

.

.

.

.

"Pi, begimane kalau kita kasi label es batu buatan kite? Biar kayak si Kazekage Sableng itu. Biar terkenal!"

"Wow, ide bagus tuh mami." sambung Sasuke yang sedang memarut es batunya untuk dijadikan es serut.

"Boleh, maunye ape emang? ItachiUnyu?"

"Jangan unyu lagi, entar dikire plagiat lagi ama si Karura bininye si sableng itu."

"Iye juga ye." Fugaku mangut-mangut.

"I&T aja mi!" teriak Itachi bersemangat. Dia sudah membayangkan label es batu miliknya dengan mana I&T, I untuk Itachi and T untuk Temari. So sweet banget ga sih?

"Artinye ape tuh? Itachi Tetanus? Itachi Tutuluyuk? Itachi Tengkurep?" tanya Fugaku penasaran.

"Itachi TayangTamucelamanyah? Itachi Telaluingindiubekubek?" ujar Sasuke sambil membayangkan nama-nama Facebook yang telah dipakenya. Sasuke TayangTamucelamanyah udah. Tinggal Sasuke Telaluingindiubekubek aja nih yang belum. 'Pake ah' batin Sasuke kesenengan.

"Bukan, tapi Itachi and Temari." jawab Itachi cool.

"Huapeh?" teriak Mikoto dengan nada 5 oktaf. "Sampe rambut Sasuke direbonding atau ketek bokap lu gimbal, mami kagak bakalan setuju lu pacaran same tuh anak Kazekage Sableng 212! Awas aje lu!" ancam Mikoto kemudian pergi diiringi tatapan cengo ketiga orang yang berada disitu.

"Mending jangan Itachi dah, jadi ribut gini. Mending pake nama Sasuke aje." ucap Fugaku diringi anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Namenye ape ye Pi?"

"SasukeCoolPolepel begimane?" usul Fugaku, Sasuke terdengar kesenengan tapi Itachi terlihat tidak setuju.

"Jangan Pap, entar Sasuke dikirain lahir dikulkas, tinggal dikulkas, beol sama kencing juga dikulkas makanya cool forever." Itachi mengeluarkan argumentasinya. Terlihat Fugaku dan Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Ape dong?"

"_**I**__**ce**_ _**Sasuke**_ _**Chuteal Un Breaker **_aje, gimane?" ujar Fugaku sambil ngebenerin lidahnya yang kepang akibat nyebutin nama itu.

"Buset, artinye apaan tuh Pap? Panjang amat." tanya Sasuke sambil mangap.

"Kagak tau yang jelas kalo pake **Un **ntu agak ke Perancis Perancis-an gitu deh." ujar Fugaku asal nebak.

"Tapi Pap, Deidara banci salon komplek aje ngomongnye pake **Un** mulu." ujar Itachi.

Fugaku membenarkan pernyataan Itachi tapi hasrat untuk menamai produk es produksi pabriknya dengan nama Perancis semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Terserah die, yang jelas es kite sekarang namenye itu."

"Horeeeee!" ujar Sasuke sambil goyang dombret. "Nama gua bakalan eksis nih. Uhuy."

"Cara bacenye gimane pi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ais Sasuke Kutil An Breker." sahut Fugaku.

"Keren." puji Sasuke kesenengan.

.

.

.

Krik..Krik

Akhirnya, mereka menghias gerobak mereka dengan tulisan "Ice Sasuke Chuteal Un Breaker" warna warni. Sesuai saran Itachi, gerobak itu ditempel foto Sasuke yang sedang ngejilatin es batu. Bukan malah bagus, malah bikin orang-orang yang ngeliat tuh poto langsung kejang-kejang.

"Pap, begimane kalo kita tambah musik-musik gitu. Papi rekam suare papi nyebutin "Ice Sasuke Chuteal Un Breaker" gitu." saran Itachi langsung disetujui oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mereka langsung ngerekam tuh suara dimasukin ke CD. Lalu diputer pake VCD butut peninggalan eyang Sasuke, lengkap dengan speaker bobrok.

Sumpah, itu mau jual es batu apa mau jadi tukang odong-odong sih? Rempong amat.

Ketika Itachi hendak memasukan tuh CD kedalam VCD yang udah diletakin digerobak, gak sengaja tuh CD jatoh ketanah.

"Itachui, bisa hati-hati ga sih? Kalau CD rusak begimane?" omel Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Itachi yang hendak mengambil tuh CD.

"Kagak sengaje." balas Itachi singkat.

Voila.

Gerobak es batu Fugaku pun akhirnya sudah siap dengan musik dan tampilan baru.

"GAARA NYUUU. GAARA NYUUU MURAH MURAAAH! ENAAAK! ENAAAK!" teriak Kazekage dengan suara serak-serak badai. Melewati rumah Fugaku dengan tampang songong.

Fugaku yang tidak terima langsung menyetel VCD-nya dengan volume maksimal.

Terdengarlah lagu "Neneng No Neng Uwooo~Ice Sasuke Chuteal~ Un Breaker Laziezzzz Neneng No Neng" dari speaker gerobak Fugaku.

Kemudian Fugaku keliling komplek.

.

.

.

.

Kazekage gedek. Ketika mendengar nyanyian dari gerobak es Fugaku. Gara-gara nyanyian itu suaranya yang indah dan seksi jadi kagak kedengeran.

"DENGKUL ANOA! Gue sumpahin tuh CD rusak, nganggu orang dagang aje sih!" Kazekage komat kamit sambil melayani pembelinya.

Tak lama kemudian Fugaku melewati Kazekage dengan tatapan songong.

"Mami... Aku mau beli es itu aja, gak mau GaaraNyu. Musiknya kelen." ucap anak kecil sambil menarik ibunya yang sudah siap-siap membeli Bakpao GaaraNyu Kazekage.

"Bikin esmosi tuh Fugaku!"

Singkat cerita, dagangan Fugaku lebih diminati dibandingkan dagangan Kazekage karena musiknya. Dengan emosi. Kazekage balik kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah. Ternyata rumah cuma ada Temari yang lagi mandi.

"Bakpao masih banyak lagi. Sayang banget nih kalau busuk. Mending gue pake ini aje ye." Kazekage mengeluarkan kantong yang berisi serbuk kemudian dimasukin kedalam adonan bakpaonya.

"Hayooo loo. Om ngapain? Itu kan... Itu kan Formalin!" teriak Itachi. Kazekage langsung bekep mulut Itachi pake keteknye.

"Diem lu! Kagak gue ijinin deketin Temari lagi, biar nyahok lu!" omel Kazekage.

"Berarti gue boleh sering-sering jalan bareng Temari dong om?"

"Hn."

"Asiiikkk." teriak Itachi sambil salto.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Omset dagangan Kazekage menurun dari biasanya. Tentu saja makin bikin Kazekage ilpil sama tuh tetangga samping rumah. Ngeliat muka Fugaku saja dia enggan. Untunglah, akibat formalin yang ditambahkan dibakpao buatannya, bakpao-nya jadi tahan lama.

"Neneng No Neng Uwooo Ice Sasuke~ Uwooo Chuteal Un Breaker Laziez~ Neneng No Neng"

Nyanyian itu bikin telinga Kazekage panas. Sebel. Apalagi pas ngeliat Fugaku sengaja ngejajain es batunya pas dihadapan Kazekage yang lagi teriak-teriak GaaraNyu.

"Kagak abis tuh suara?" tanya Fugaku sambil ngipas-ngipas duit dihadapan Kazekage.

"Salah gua? Salah bini gue? Salah Sule anak lu? Sakit jiwaaaa luu tau gak?" omel Kazekage dihadapan Fugaku.

"Eh nyante dong!" teriak Fugaku nyolot.

"Neneng No Neng Uwooo Ice Sasuke~ Uwooo Chuteal Un Breaker Laziezzz Neneng No Neng"

"Kecilin dong tuh lagu kampungan lu!"

"Ngajak ribut lu ye!" Fugaku siap-siap ngelempar Kazekage pake sendal jepit miliknya.

Kemudian muncul suara yang mengagetkan mereka dari gerobak es Fugaku.

Ternyata kaset rekaman lagu Ice Sasuke nya Fugaku macet.

"Neneng Wuoo Is Sasuke Wuooo kutil-an kutil-an Sasuke kutil.. Kutil-an.." ucap kaset itu sambil terus menerus mengulang dibagian Sasuke dan Chuteal Un.

"Sasuke kutilan? Menu apaan tuh bang?" tanya Ibu-ibu dengan nada mengejek kemudian membeli bakpao GaaraNyu Kazekage.

"HUAHUAHUAAA."

"Bang besok jual bakpao rasa petai sama jengkol dong. Pasti laku."

"Yakin mpok?" tanya Kazekage terliat tidak percaya.

"Iyee. Aye tunggu besok yak rasa jengkol ama petai-nya. Daaaa bang Sasuke Kutil." ibu-ibu itu pun pergi sambil menertawai lagu Fugaku.

Kazekage juga sakit perut menertawai Fugaku dan Ice Sasuke Chuteal Un Breakernya. Mau keren malah jadi begini sih? Mampus lu pak Fugaku! *dibacok*

.

.

.

.

"Bang, cincinnye bagus. Makasih yak." ucap Temari sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata manja kearah Itachi terus ngelus-ngelus tuh cincin giok nya, siape tau ada jin. Sekarang mereka telah resmi jadian. Walaupun orang tua mereka tidak menyetujui.

"Sama-sama neng. Apa sih yang gak buat yayang abang tercinta."

"Iiiii so sweeettt." ujar Temari sambil ngedipin mata manja (lagi)

"TEMARIIII! BAKPAO DIPANGGANG DONG!" panggil Karura dari dalam pabrik. Temari langsung masuk kepabriknya.

"Ganggu aje sih tuh ibu-ibu!" batin Itachi sebel.

.

.

.

.

"Papi! kenape lagunye jadi Sasuke kutil! Malu pi! Malu!" ujar Sasuke ngambek, setelah mendengar gerobak esnya dihiasi lagu Sasuke kutil mulu. Mana kagak bisa dimatiin lagi.

"Kagak tau, Sasu." jawab Fugaku lemah. Dia juga merasa malu karena lagu nista tersebut. Apalagi dipermalukan oleh Kazekage,rival terberatnya. Kazekage telah menertawainya dimuka umum mana anak-anak kecil ikutan lagi.

Sementara Mikoto dan Itachi tidak dapat berhenti tertawa mendengar lagu digerobaknya.

"Mami! Itachui, kenapa ketawa mulu sih!" Sasuke gedek, kemudian memilih keluar dari rumah mencari sinyal untuk mengapdet status Facebook dan Twitternya. Sasuke emang agak kagok maenan twitter. Dia baru akan belajar maenan twitter setelah dihina oleh Itachui, diapun mengapdet twitternya. Berharap menjadi anak gaul twitter.

" _SasukehhU_dick_man: ceMuah OraNg MemBuatQ DonxKoLL haRi n!H !"

Baru apdet, eh ternyata udah ade aja mention yang masuk.

" CakuRaH_keteXnya: _SasukehhU_dick_man:Kasian, cemungut eaaah sasuke!"

Tweet Sasuke pasti membuat orang-orang juling saat membacanya.

"Cakurah keteknya? Cukur ah keteknya kalik. wuu katro nih cewek. Tapi cakep juga sih." ujar Sasuke sambil melihat ava twitter si ketek.

Sepertinya Sasuke belum mengerti arti dick? Kenapa sih mau nulis Udik, U sama D nya harus dipisah?

"Suleeeeeeeee!" panggil Kazekage sambil tersenyum manis mencoba menyapa Sasuke yang sedang terlihat galau dihalaman rumahnya.

"Sasuke om! Sasuke!" omel Sasuke, kenape hari ini semue orang bikin gue kesel sih? batinnya.

.

.

.

"Bang, kite kagak ape nih kabur diwaktu kerja?" ujar Temari sedikit khawatir, saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di alun-alun kota.

"Kagak ape neng, sekali-kali dah." ujar Itachi sambil menautkan tangannya ketangan Temari. Mesra banget ga sih?

"Iya juga ye." jawab Temari kesenengan.

"Sampe kapan sih neng kita bakal bektrip mulu?"

"Bektrip apaan bang?"

"Itu loh yang pacaran diem-diem kayak di sinetron sinetron."

"Oh backstreet bang bukan bektrip!"

"Akamaruuuu~sroot. Akamaruu srooot~"pemuda bertato segitiga bergigi tajam terlihat memangku anjingnya yang kaku sambil menangis. Ingusnya meler-meler. Sesekali pemuda itu mengeluarkan ingusnya menggunakan bajunya. Temari yang kasian melihat pemuda itu mencoba menghibur.

"Cup..Cup.. Kenape bang Kiba?"

"Akamaru gua! Dia tadi maen sama benda kayak jeli warna biru muda. Gua tinggal boker. Sumpeh boker gue keras banget..."

"Yang itu kagak usah diceritain bisa kaleeeek." ujar Itachi sambil melotot, soalnya dia lagi memakan es krim.

"Terus balik balik dia udah kaku, dingin banget! Huaaaa srotttt." ujar pemuda itu sambil meraung-raung mengacak-ngacak tanah udah kayak pengendali bumi. Temari dan Itachi yang ngeri mencoba menjauh. Ngeri cuy.

Diperjalanan pulang, mereka juga melihat Pak Orochimaru yang sedang menangis sambil memegang ularnya yang sudah kaku.

"Manda gueeeeeee!" tangis Orochimaru sambil meraung. Kemudian menguburkan ular miliknya.

"Tsunadeeeeee~ beku aaaaaaa tidaaaaaakkkkk" kali ini Jiraiya tetangga sebelah Orochimaru yang berteriak. Tak ayal semua warga berkumpul dirumah Jiraiya termasuk Temari dan Itachi. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat kondisi Tsunade. Dia kakunya pas lagi goyang kali ye, soalnya mayatnya agak bengkok gitu dibagian pinggangnye.

"Ade ape ye bang?" tanya Temari. Itachi hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Kagak ngerti.

.

.

.

.

"Ngik-nguk-ngiik-ngiik- (lu ude dapet tempat yang panas belon?) ujar makhluk berbentuk petak lonjong, berwarna biru muda, berbadan seperti jeli kenyal kenyal,bermata satu disamping ufo-nya yang udah hancur.

"Ngok Ngiik nguuk (belon om, sementare ini kita nyerap energi panas dari benda-benda yang bergerak aje) makhluk jeli satunya mengeluarkan argumennya

"Ngulek nguleek ngik nguk (Benda yang mane?) tanya makhluk biru jeli yang lain kompak.

"Ngulek pam pim pum lada duru (Gue juga kagak tau namenye, pokoknya yang bergerak terus kite masuk dimulutnye. Gimane?)

"Ngikk. ngikk laziz pam pam bego!" (Oke. Soalnye kalo kita kagak dapet panas tiap hari kite bisa mati bego!)

"Ye nguk ngik semprul! lada ujaddeju lada nguk ngik pipikag." (iye gue tau semprul! Kita pun kagak bise gede terus kagak bisa membelah)

"Weku ah eaahske?" (kenape harus sesat ditempat kayak begini sih?)

"Ngulek sambek ulek ngik ngung ikla rempong aahswer adki." ( kita berpencar aje. Kalau udah dapet tempat yang gede lalu panas kite kesini lagi ye)

"Nging!" (iye) teriak mereka kompak.

Akhirnya kelima makhluk itu pun berpencar.

"Akamaru my honey my sweety muah muah, gue boker dulu ye. Bentar gue cariin mainan buat lu."

"Guk! Guk!" teriak Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya kearah benda seperti jeli berwarna biru muda yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lu mau ini, udah ye lu mainan dulu sama jeli ini. Gue boker dulu. Byee muah." Pemuda itu menjauh.

Benda yang sebelumnya diam kemudian bergerak. Memasuki mulut anjing itu dan menyerap panas ditubuh anjing itu. Anjing yang tidak berdaya itu terkapar dengan tubuh yang kaku. Benda itu sedikit membesar dari ukuran awalnya, membelah menjadi tiga dan mereka terus mencari mangsa.

.

.

.

"HAHA akhirnye sepeda bakpao gua ada lagunya. Asiikkk!" teriak Kazekage kesenengan "Karura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara dengerin nih!" panggil Kazekage. Tak lama kemudian keempat orang yang dipanggil itu dateng dengan heboh.

"Mana Dad. Mau denger dong!" ujar Kankuro sambil mencak-mencak gak karuan.

"Aku punya anak kecil. Ku beri nama Gaara. Gaara guk guk! Kemari guk guk! Ayo lari-lari. Bakpao guk guk! Gaara Nyu Unyu! Ayo pada beli!" itulah lagu disepeda Kazekage, membuat Gaara jengkel.

"Daddy! Aku itu bukan Heli! Bete!" Gaara ngambek kemudian keluar rumah.

"NGAHAHAHAAA!" tawa Kankuro terdengar. Entah kenapa dia sangat puas apabila Gaara terzolimi.

"Mending lagu Dragostea Din Tei aja Dad." saran Temari kepada ayahnya.

"Bah, yang mane tuh lagunya? Nyanyiin aja." Kazekage heran baru kali ini dia mendengar judul lagu selucu itu.

"Itu loh yang Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haaha." Kankuro mencoba menyanyikannya dengan lebay bibir sengaja dimonyongin 5cm.

"Wuih bagus juga bagian Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha nya kita ganti Gaara Nyu aje begimane?" ucap Kazekage bersemangat.

Setelah menjalani rekaman. Jadilah lagu yang akan menyertai langkah Kazekage dalam menjual bakpao-nya.

"Bakpao Gaara nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Gaara Nyuuuuu. Gaara Nyuuu... Gaara Nyuuuu.. Gaara Nyu..Nyu.." itulah hasil rekaman Kazekage. Sumpah. Gak jelas banget.

.

.

.

.

"Pa, Sasuke badannye panas!" teriak Mikoto sambil meletakan punggung tangannya didahi Sasuke.

"Huaaa panas banget!" Fugaku heboh sambil memegang badan Sasuke.

"Chiiii!" panggil Mikoto.

"Iye Mi, kenape?"

"Sasuke demam, ambilin kompres yak."

Itachi bergegas menuju kedapurnya. Muter muter tuh dapur tapi gak ketemu kain bersih. Masa iye mau make lap. Akhirnya dia melihat benda berbentuk jeli berwarna biru.

"Wuidih spons gaul nih, pake ini aja ah." Itachi menuju kekamar Sasuke dan menyerahkan spons berserta air es ke Mikoto.

Mikoto meletakan benda jeli itu didahi Sasuke, dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Benda itu bergerak. Menyerap panas dari badan Sasuke, ukurannya bertambah besar,membelah menjadi tiga kemudian berjalan menjauhi rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mencari korban selanjutnya.

"Mamiiiiii aku sembuhhhhh!" teriak Sasuke tengah malem. Membuat Itachi yang lagi mimpi indah lagi berduaan bareng Temari jadi jatoh dari tempat tidurnye.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Thanks too:**

**-angelacitraaaaaa: udah lanjut mpok xD**

-**Rei Jo: makasih ye bang. Ini udah aye apdet bang. udah kilat belom? Ketahuan banget ye kagak punya kerjaan aye?#plak. review lagi ye.**

-**beauty**-**rose: Pacarannya dichapter ini hehe udah lanjut:3**

**-ayu: iye lucu banget pilem nye. bener banget dah. Ini ane kasi gopek #plak. Judulnye ya itu cool gel attack :)**

Oh ya, buat yang gak tau lagu Dragostea Din Tei, coba download aje tuh lagu, atau search di Youtube. Bayangin dah tuh lagu dipake Kazekage buat dagang :D Ma-ia hu Ma-ia he Ma-ia ha Ma-ia haha. Kasian ye yang punye name Maia disebut-sebut mulu #plak #apasih

buat 4 orang itu yang telah mereview fic cit :) buat yang udah bace makasih ye. Buat silent reader review nya bagi dong wkwk buat kualitas fic saya nih wkwk . Oke see you dichapter 3. byeeee. Kecup cinta dari cit :*


End file.
